


Nightmare

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [17]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Gaming, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro & Chiaki game together, and Shuichi has a nightmare
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki, Fujisaki Chihiro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Fujisaki February [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot that I needed to upload this uhm - 
> 
> TW: Nightmares
> 
> Enjoy

Chihiro and his cousin Chiaki decided to do a fun gaming night.

"Chiaki, you're too good at this game"

"I'm too good at every game Chihiro"

"Yeah and it isn't fair"

"Yes it is"

Smash gets annoying when you lose every time.

Everything gets annoying sometimes.

But that's life.

All of a sudden his special 'friend' bursts through the door.

"Chihiro can I borrow you for a second- Or like a few hours"

"...Sure. We can play another time Chiaki?"

"Of course, have fun with your 'friend' ;)"

"HEY"

Chihiro followed Shuichi to his dorm and then asked him what was up.

I had a really bad nightmare so I was wondering if you could sleep with me"

"E-"

"NOT LIKE THAT"

"I know."

Chihiro went into his 'friends' bed and they fell asleep together. 

When they woke up, they both had a smile on their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write something longer for tomorrow asdkfjaskldf
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are highly appreciated 
> 
> Question: What's your most interesting dream? 
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
